cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Empire
A ~50 member alliance formed by former IRON councilors Ender, Loegaire and Grand Emperor Brian. Soon after The Empire's formation, evidence was found proving that the Empire's leader, Ender,had hacked both IRON's and the NPO's forums, and a successful joint effort was made by the two latter alliances to dismantle the Empire, and destroy its members. Charter of the Empire Mission Statement: To become the most efficient and well-run alliance in Cyber Nations, capable of effectively waging war and respected enough to influence events on Planet Bob by our words and actions. I. Admissions The Empire is based in the white team, and as such, all are encouraged to switch to white after joining. Anyone not currently in another alliance or at war may join, regardless of color, but once admitted, must change their nation color to white. II. Hierarchy of the Empire 1. The Hegemon The Hegemon is the sole leader the Empire. His word is law and any orders he gives are to be treated as such. He alone may give promotions to members and authorize the use of nuclear weapons in war. 2. Noblemen Second in power only to the Hegemon, Noblemen act as his advisors and any orders given by them are to be obeyed unless the Hegemon says otherwise. Any citizen may be risen to the nobility, but only by the decree of the Hegemon. Noblemen run the different parts of the Empire - the Themata, the Scholastica, the Varangian Guard, and so on. 3. Logothetes Logothetes act as the personal staff of the Hegemon and the Noblemen, serving as secretaries, bankers, logistics officers, and general dogsbodies of Noblemen. Any Citizen may become a Logothete is they wish to and have proven themselves competant. 4. Military Officers The Strategos (a Nobleman) is the highest-ranking military officer. Under him are the Tumarchs, and under the Tumarchs, the Drungaries. Any Citizen may become a military officer, though a proven track record for ability is generally needed. 5. Citizens Citizens are the body of the Empire. They are the members who have passed the test for Citizenship and sworn the Oath to the Hegemon. Any Citizen may request aid and assistance from the government of the Empire and expect to receive that which was asked for. Citizens may also debate or ask questions of the Hegemon and his Noblemen, but ONLY within the confines of the Empire's forum. Outside the forum, citizens are expected to support the Hegemon as a sign of unity. 6. Barbarians Members who have not yet passed the test for Citizenship. III. Code of Conduct 1. Obey the orders of the Hegemon and Noblemen, obeying the Hegemon over the Noblemen if orders conflict with each other. 2. Show respect to all members both of the Empire and of other alliances, and refrain from flaming, baiting, or otherwise disturbing the peace. 3. Work to improve your nation using the information and materials provided to you through the Empire, and help other members to do likewise. IV. The Oath to the Hegemon "I, name of name, do solemnly swear my allegiance to the Hegemon and to the Empire. I swear that I will obey his orders and the orders of those officers of the Empire that the Hegemon has seen fit to raise to positions of power immediately and without question. I will make my nation a model for all others, holding both it and myself to the highest standards of preparedness and conduct. I will become a beacon of light in a world of darkness, a valuable part of something greater than myself. Efficiency above all, and undying loyalty to my lord." V. Changes to the Charter Additions and changes to the Charter may be proposed in the Throne Room, and, at the discretion of the Hegemon, added to the Charter. The Hegemon's Addendum to the Charter I Concerning Noblemen While ultimate authority within The Empire resides with the Hegemon, the Noblemen each have the ability to speak on his behalf. Deference should be given to the Noblemen in this regard. They represent the will of the Hegemon and all of them were handpicked by the Hegemon.